In intruder alarm systems in which acoustic or other frequencies are sensed as an indication of the presence and movement of an intruder within an area to be protected is accomplished by an electromechanical transducer which provides electrical signals which must be identified as being caused by an intruder. Often there are background noises usually of long duration or high amplitude or of a frequency that may give rise to false alarms and need to be compensated for.